


You Got It

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [113]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mages, Prompt Fic, Rivalmance, Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Meresino. Meredith returns from an apostate hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got It

Meredith returned one day before the rest of her squad, an aura of grim insouciance hanging about her. Her hair was tousled and grimy under her captain’s hood, and her plate was spattered with blood, but her eyes still burned with a fury that would put the summer sky and refined lyrium to shame. He didn’t care that she’d been out hunting apostates again—she still looked beautiful.

“You’ve gotten some smut there,” Orsino said, gesturing at his cheek.

“And you’ve gotten fat,” she said curtly before striding back into the barracks.


End file.
